Quetzal
Quetzal I don't know why they call me "The Dancer After Dawn" - I mean, it sounds like I'm only ready to dance after the sun sets, which isn't true at all! Dragons are weird sometimes. Oh, hey there, by the way, what's your name? Just call me Quetzal, nice to meet you! Quetzal is the property of this gay writer alone! Her early concepts were first started by Frosty, then eventually got handed over to me. Please do not edit her page or use her without permission! I also worked hard on the coding and prefer if you did not destroy it in any way. <3 Click here to open Quetzal's page! Note: The sections are click to open as well, but make sure the outer scroll bar is scrolled down completely, or their display might look a little weird! I haven't found a way to fix that yet. Appearance Back Appearance Hmm? What's the matter, sweetheart? Were you just too shocked by my colors to speak? Don't worry your pretty little head off, if you think I'm beautiful, you're just as stunning yourself. If you're a traveler in Pyrrhia, or just a random soul who has wandered into Hikari before, it's likely that you might have heard of "The Dancer After Dawn". Maybe you would wonder, which is the dragon that the title belongs to? Have you ever considered that you've seen this dragon as you stopped by a tavern, moving with an aura so entrancing to the music around you? But if you ever had a memory where a bright, colorful dragoness was looking down at you from the stage, a huge grin plastered on her face... you might have just met Quetzal, a soul as vibrant as her scales. She's one of the dragons that you'll notice the first second upon entering the room. She radiates... energy, something that makes you want to smile and laugh and dance along with her. She's doesn't have the typical appearance of a purebred dragon, and it's easy to tell that she's a hybrid... a hybrid with a very unique look. You see, you might be able to tell that Quetzal is a hybrid, but it might just a little difficult to distinguish which tribes she's made up of. You might be able to guess SandWing, from the sail on her back, and RainWing, from her vibrant colors and rather large frill. However, if she didn't tell you, you might not be able to tell that she's part IceWing and part SeaWing, despite those genes being relatively faded. No one is really sure, but if you asked Quetzal, she thinks that she's 35% RainWing, 30% SandWing, 20% SeaWing and 15% IceWing. However, she is indeed a sight to marvel upon. The mixed blood doesn't seem to have any negative effect on her health. Quetzal is a tall dragoness, with a healthy, well-muscled build, not surprising from her daily activities of moving around. She's strong, fit, and like how many dragons have described her to be, undeniably attractive. If you think she's pretty, you won't be alone in that notion. Her body shape slightly resembles a RainWing, but other than that you can barely identify her as one... until her colors give it away. There's a reason why she's called "The Dancer After Dawn". Bright, sunny gold spreads all across her main scales, practically making her glow in any visible light, something she's proud of. Her underbelly is a shade of soft, light yellow, much less vibrant than the shimmering gold of her other scales, but still doing nothing to darken her overall complexion. Smooth and pristine, there are no other markings or scars that adorn most of her body, leaving a surface of pure gold for light to reflect off it. The most interesting parts of Quetzal are her sail and frill, the markers of her RainWing and SandWing blood. Instead of being one solid color, they have seven - specifically, all the colors from a pastel rainbow. For her sail, it starts at her head from a light, soft rose pink, fading to pastel orange, soft yellow, light lime green, pale blue, light azure and ending with a light, soft violet at the start of her tail. These colors also apply for her large frill, except that the cascade of rainbow colors start at the top of the frill and ends at the bottom, instead of left to right. These colors also apply for the spikes on her tail, which sort of resembles a normal SandWing's, but it's much thinner and ends with what looks like IceWing tail spikes, except that they are each a different color of the rainbow that makes up her sail and frill. Quetzal's wings are a cool relief to all the bright colors she wears, being a soft, mint green. Some say that her wings look roughly like a SeaWing's, but this is all subjective - one might argue that her wings resemble neither of her four tribes. Same goes for her claws - they are also colored a dusty mint green, almost identical to her wing membranes, and could pass for SeaWing talons, even though she does not have webbing in between them. A pair of slightly curved ivory horns sit atop her head, and on either side are her rather large ears. Her eyes are almost stunningly captivating - being a bright sky blue, gleaming full of energy and life. She almost always has a smile on her face, be it a warm, welcoming expression, or a mischievous and sometimes flirtatious grin. Even in the way she moves and walks, you can tell that Quetzal is a dragon out to spread joy, an unmistakable bounce in her every step, a spirit so bright that nothing can bring down. She can most often be seen under a spotlight, a shiny flash of colors on a stage in a bar or tavern, shooting her audience a bright smile, encouraging them to party along with her. Her title doesn't just come from her coloration, resembling the final rays of the sun before it disappears down the mountains for the night, but also from her personality - a constant source of happiness to ensure that no one's night goes lonely. Personality Back Personality Yeah, I can be a little noisy... actually, screw that, I'm very loud, most of the time, I'm afraid. But that doesn't mean I can't help you! Oh, and if my appearance isn't convincing enough, I swear that I won't poison you or anything - well at least not on purpose. It isn't too difficult to tell Quetzal's true personality from a small conversation with her. She's like what she proudly claims herself to be - "easy to understand, possibly super annoying to deal with". To start off with the most obvious part, the dancer is a complete extrovert, constantly seeking to surround herself with other dragons, and to her, the definition of a good time is time spent with company. She likes being in the center of attention, feeling entirely comfortable and herself when she has an audience. Socializing is something that is as easily done as blinking to her, and Quetzal can almost literally start a conversation with anyone, about anything. Quetzal considers herself to be a positive source of energy for everyone around her, and that is indeed true. She radiates pure joy and happiness, and more often that not, exhilaration and excitement, no matter what she's doing. She detests all forms of negative emotions, and if she had the choice, would choose to not feel them entirely. She doesn't like seeing others being sad or unhappy either, and will always try her best to lift their spirits. She's a strong believer in love, hope and faith, as well as a hopeless romantic. She tries to pour her emotions into every move she makes, letting the audience feel her energy and happiness. She knows how to handle crowds well and is more than capable of telling jokes and using all sorts of methods to entertain them. History Back History text. leaving all the blurbs here this is a rain / ice / sand / sea gal, and the colorful, wonderful lover of lynne, who is also her polar opposite. energetic gal that lives for the spotlight and dances with the most entrancing moves. she loves fast tunes, excitement and just living in the parties. with her colorful appearance, she draws the attention of huge crowds daily, both romantically and otherwise. too bad for the male dragons, she's gay! oof well too bad for any gals chasing after her as well cause she only has eyes for lynne <3 once a travelling performer but in the end decided to settle down in hikari. she has a laugh that's really contagious huehuehue. her parents were... well kinda unsupportive, honestly bullied her quite a bit cause. they simply valued her brother over her, thinks having a girl isnt valuable, honestly pretty traditional and all, blah blah blah, but her big bro loves her and it's the same back, so everything is good! Abilities Back Abilities text. text Weaknesses Back Weaknesses text. text Relationships Back Relationships text. text Trivia Back Trivia text. text Gallery Back Gallery text. Screen Shot 2019-12-20 at 11.02.06 AM.png|By Delta! She looks adorable, thank you <3 Please click on the colored headings to open their respective contents! Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer)